


The Baby Sitting Job

by ahsim_ynnad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bad Parenting, Gen, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Sam Winchester, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsim_ynnad/pseuds/ahsim_ynnad
Summary: Their dad leaves them in another town alone, with barely enough money for food.Dean decides to take up a baby sitting job.He doesn't know that the father, Jimmy Novak has a twin.





	1. The Ad

Dean got out of the bus and carried his little brother, Sam, out of said bus. His father left them a couple months explaining that he had personal business to attend to. Not that, that explained much, Dean was angry while Sam didn't really much care, he was used to his dad leaving them. Dean just thought Sam deserved better than an absent father.

"He's my little brother, relax lady." Dean said to an old lady giving him the stink eye.

"Hmm." She said glaring at him while he got out of the bus and onto the street.

"Dad?" Sam said rubbing his eyes, while Dean cursed the sun for waking his brother up. He needed the rest.

"Nope, just Dean." He said with a smirk as he let the little guy from this arms and onto the ground.

"Oh. Sorry I fell asleep." He said shyly but kept up with Dean's pace towards the motel they were staying at.

Usually his dad left the Impala for them to use, but he said he needed it this time and gave them enough money for food, and the name of their new school. 

Dean noticed Sam was still a couple steps behind him so he turned around to see Sam looking at an ad on a mailbox.

"What are you doing Sammy?" Dean asked walking towards him.

"it's a baby sitting ad. You could do it, you know since Dad didn't really leave enough money for the bus fare." Sam suggested grabbing the ad off the box and handed the flyer to Dean.

"How do you know about?" Dean asked looking over the flyer, knowing he needed to take the job, before someone else did.

"Dee, I'm five not stupid." Sam said rolling his eyes a bit.

"You're to smart for a five year old. For god sakes you can read!" Dean said with wide eyes but was proud none the less.

"The smartness had to come from some where." Sam said smiling up at Dean, thinking Dean didn't notice.

"Whatever. I'll call about it." Dean said grabbed the burner phone from his pocket and dialed the number. He grabbed Sam and signaled for the preschooler to hop on his back, seeing as the little kid was swaying like he might pass out. Sam of course didn't argue, much to tired to do so.

"Hello?" A voice rang in Dean's ears calling him back to the phone.

"Oh, Hello, my name's Dean, I was calling about the baby sitting job. I wanted to know if that was still up for grabs?" Dean asked praying the answer was yes.

"Yes! it is still available. Can I get your name to run a back ground check?" The voice asked in a deep voice.

"Um-" Dean stopped for a second, Fuck, he wasn't going to get the job if they looked his name up. "I'm a minor, so I don't think any of my information is going to be available." Dean thought fast.

"Oh, I see. Well are you available tonight?" Th voice asked not so worried.

"Yes, I am. Well actually I got a little brother, is there any way I could bring him too?" Dean asked walking closer to the motel.

"Yes, I'll send you my address for you to come, I need you there by," He stopped most likely to look at the time, "Eight. Does that work for you?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." Dean said and hung up.


	2. The House

Dean put Sam to bed as soon as they got to the motel, making sure to not wake him up as he took his shoes jeans and jacket off and replacing them with pajama bottoms.

He then laid down for a break, looking at the clock to see it was five forty-five. He could sleep, if he really wanted to but Dean knew Sam needed something to eat as soon as he woke up, knowing he barely ate all day, besides what the teacher gave him for lunch.

He got up and started cooking a grilled cheese. It was one of his favorites. as he did that he heard his phone go off. Running to it he saw a message from the man. It was his address.

Dean quickly took out a map of the town from his bag and found the house was on the other side of town. Which was a two hour walk, and Dean knew he needed to walk because of how much money he was allowed to spend a day.

"Fuck." Dean said to himself but finished the grilled cheese and putting it on the table for Sam.

He cleaned up and saw Sam waking up.

"Aren't you gonna have one too Dee?" Sam asked rubbing his eye again.

"I already ate Sammy." Lie. "While you were sleeping." Dean lied again but made no indication of that to Sam.

"Oh." He said and began to eat the grilled cheese.

"So we might have to go in a couple of minutes. The house I'm baby sitting at is two hours away by foot. And we can't spend anymore money today." Dean said grabbing the plate from Sam and put it in the sink.

"Ok." 

 

Walking was nothing new to Dean, he used to have to walk everywhere when his dad needed him to get something, and he was to busy with Sam. But was hot enough to make Dean sweat a pool. But he didn't mind carrying Sam when he got tired.

Around seven he started to feel a chill, signaling for Dean to get the blanket he packed for Sam out and cover his brother up.

At seven fifty they got to the house, smelling a bit but they got there. Dean quickly knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Sam stirred a bit on his back, but kept a tight gripped on his neck so he wouldn't fall.

"Hello." A woman with dirty blonde hair answered the door with a slight smile.

"I'm Dean, I'm here to baby sit." He said adding a charming smile.

"Ah yes, Jimmy did say you'd come at eight." She said and opened the door for him to walk in. "Have a seat, I'm sure you're tired, your little brother sure is." She said smiling down at Sam.

"Yeah, he is." And before Dean could ask about the job a man with neat dark brown hair and a blue sweater walked in with a giant smile. No older than late twenties.

"Ahh, you must be Dean, I'm Jimmy Novak. We spoke on the phone." Jimmy said and walked close for Dean to shake his hand.

"Dean." He said introducing himself. "This is Samm- Sam." Dean said not wanting anyone else to call him Sammy.

"This my wife Amelia." He said presenting her forward, and they shook hands as well.

"How old is he, may I ask?" She asked gesturing Sam.

"Five, he's really smart. But um, I was hoping we'd talk about the job." Dean asked unsure.

"Yes," Jimmy spoke sitting down in the couch across Dean. "We'll pay $15 dollars an hour."

" 15?" Dean asked shocked at the price. How many kids was he baby sitting?

"is there something wrong with that?" Amelia asked confused.

"How many kids is it going to be?" Dean asked because he's pretty sure it shouldn't cost 15 per hour.

"Just one, my daughter Claire. She's four. Will this be an issue?" Jimmy asked worried.

"No sir. Just, not used to so much money for so little work." Dean said truthfully. "But, if you offer who am I to refuse." Dean amused.

"Well, it's simple, I am already put her down, she might wake up around the middle of the night, but just sing her a song, and she should go back to bed pretty quickly." Jimmy said smiling.

"I left some fruit in fridge for you two, and if you feel up to it, some pizza is on it's way."

"We'll be back around twelve- You're parents don't mind do they?" Jimmy asked as if it just considered him for the first time.

"Just said to make sure Sammy was good." Dean again said truthfully avoiding the actual question.

"Great, see you soon, our numbers are on the counter. Feel free to use the T.V."

"Alright, hope you have a great night." Dean said waving them off as they walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke Sam up not long after they left, to eat the fruit and pizza. not all of it of course, but he did wrap what was left and shoved it in his bag. They needed food still.

"Dee?" Sam called him from the chair he was sitting in.

"Yea, Sammy?" Dean asked while he cleaned up both their mess.

"Is this how you and mommy lived?" Sam asked with curiosity filling his eyes by the second.

"Yes."

"Was daddy like Mr.Jimmy?" Sam asked then froze.

"I thought you were asleep?" Dean asked and raised an accusing eyebrow at his little brother.

"I woke up, but I did go back to sleep." He confessed quickly. "I dreamt that Mommy was still here." Sam said hitting Dean's heart in the process.

"Here, let's put you to bed." Dean said grabbing Sam from the table and putting him on the couch and tucked him in.

"This isn't a bed." Sam pointed out with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Ok bitch, nice to see your eyes still work." 

"Jerk." Sam said yawning half way through.

While Sam slept Dean's mind went back in time. Not of the great memories, no of the time he learn an important lesson.

 

John's P.O.V.

"Wuv you, Daddy." 

"I love you too, Sammy."

John got up and walked over to the door. He was halfway out the door when he heard his oldest son's small voice. "I love you, Daddy."

"You're too old to call me daddy. Go to sleep, Dean."

"...Yes, sir."

 

Dean was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the baby- Claire- cry till he snapped out of it.

He quickly ran up the stairs to see a small blonde at the top sitting down behind a baby gate.

"Hey there little guy- gal? Tiger." Dean said confused on what to call her. "What's wrong? You're supposed to be asleep. Huh?" Dean asked.

"M-Ma" Claire said in-between her sobs.

"She'll be back in no time."

"Bu-But, I-I I go sleep- with m-my Mo-Mommy" Claire cried out rubbing her eyes. "Mo-Mommy s-sings M-Me." She cried still.

"Here I can sing you to sleep."He said opening the gate and walked to her room, which was a perfect one for a little girl.

He picked her up and started bouncing her up and down and began to sing Claire Hey Jude, a song his mom always sang when he was crying.

She fell asleep in the middle but Dean was too into the song, to even try to stop.

"What are you singing?" A new voice said scaring the hell out of Dean. But not enough to scream in the poor little girls ear. The voice was deep, familiar, but rough, like they had sand paper in their throat but some how made it more appealing.

Turning around confused Dean.

"Mr. Novak. I thought- Um- I was singing Hey Jude, by the beetles." He answered while he put Claire down.

"That's better than what I sing her." Jimmy said,but didn't comment any further. He seemed off, not just because his whole wardrobe and hair changed but the way he stood, and wore his face.

"What do you sing her?" Dean asked curious since the man didn't elaborate.

"Believe it or not by the Greatest American Hero. My brother said it was an odd choice, but in truth it was the first song to come to my head. And I barely know it." He said from where he was at the doors threshold.

"You have a brother?" Dean asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes?" He said confused like it was obvious. But didn't say anything further.

"Ok." Dean said taking the hint to stop talking

"Do you know where he is at by chance?" He asked. "I tried calling, but it went to voice mail, I think he may be serious about me not being able to come over."

"No. Why would I know where your brothers at?" Dean asked, more confused than ever.

"Did he not tell you where he was leaving to before he left?" He asked tilting his head in confusion.

"I haven't even met your brother." Dean stated, crossed his arms, and started to calculate how much it would take to take this man down and leave the house.

"Then why are you taking care of his daughter?" he asked stepping closer.

"What?" Dean asked, trying not to think of how this man looked better now, than hour ago.

"Jimmy's daughter, why are you with her." He said protectively.

"Jimmy? Are you not Jimmy?" Dean asked confused out of his mind.

"I'm his brother."

"Your his twin?"


End file.
